Atap dan Sapi
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Apa hubungannya atap dan sapi? Oh bukan apa-apa, hanya saja keduanya saling berkaitan erat dengan kekonyolan siswa-siswa pesantren Sekoting's School. /sekoting short fic /RnR?


**~0~0~0~**

**Atap dan Sapi**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Enjoy it.**

**~0~0~0~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda belia berambut kecokelatan tengah sibuk memikirkan lokasi yang tepat untuk para ikhwan bersantai menikmati sinar matahari─berhubung ia dipilih sebagai panitia harian penyelenggara acara santai bersama tanpa sepengetahuan guru. Dan itu artinya ia harus memutar otak tiap hari. Teman-temannya sudah bosan bermain basket di pojokan kecil asrama. Dan mereka juga tidak mau mengambil resiko bermain bola tanpa mengurangi minimal kaca yang pecah─ujung-ujungnya kas asrama mereka yang dipalak Kyai Erwin. Mereka juga enggan bermain catur. Meski hanya memaju-mundurkan pion, rata-rata para murid yang mengaku sebagai _'pecinta wanita tapi bukan buaya'_ yang jelas dusta besar ini, malas berpikir─kecuali Armin dan Marco yang memang masternya papan hitam putih itu.

Maka dengan penuh sukacita, ditunjuklah anak lucu bernama Eren Jaeger yang akan mengkoordinir segala asupan _event_ di kala mereka _boring_─dan di saat kejahatan(?) mereka terungkap, mendadak penghuni asrama menghilang semua meninggalkan Eren yang merengek diseret ustad Rifa'i ke kantor.

Nah, daripada capek-capek memikirkan permainan atau olahraga yang akan disodorkan kepada anak-anak haus hiburan itu, Eren memilih untuk menyelenggarakan _'Acara Jemur Diri Bersama'_ yang disponsori oleh gulungan tikar rental dari Mpok Ymir. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi, halaman asrama ikhwan tidak sebesar halaman asrama akhwat (karena tiap pagi para siswi pasti melakukan senam pagi), maka sekali lagi ketua _event_ hura-hura bersama para menteri kembali memeras otak.

**Referendum akhir:** Atap asrama dipilih sebagai jalan alternatif terbaik daripada mereka harus ditumpuk di halaman yang sempit─kalau desak-desakan sama cewek gak apa, lagipula siapa juga yang sudi berhimpitan dengan sesama cowok?!

("KAMI BUKAN HUMU, KAMI CUMA SEORANG JUMBLU," sahut para bujangan tanggung tingkat tujuh─mengintimidasi Eren yang baru tingkat dua─dengan gaya mafia sambil menggigit permen rokok─ditambah majalah dewasa, mereka bisa diringkus ustad Rifa'i)

"Lalu kita naik ke atap pakai apa?" tanya Armin, selaku penanggung jawab properti─dipilih karena biasanya pemilik barang yang mereka pinjam luluh melihat tampang Armin yang _shota_.

Telunjuk pemuda beriris hijau zamrud itu menunjuk tangga lipat hasil rampasan paksa Jean dari anak-anak tingkat satu.

"..."

Jean Kirschtein, _Super Absolute Senpai of Sekoting's School._

.

.

Esok paginya, kumpulan remaja nekat dari tingkat dua sampai tingkat lima benar-benar memanjat atap pagi-pagi buta. Selain mereka, yang lainnya mendapat jadwal belajar pagi sehingga Eren dkk lebih leluasa.

"Ayo cepat, Armin," panggil Connie.

Armin yang masih malu-malu dengan atribut yang dikenakannya khusus event _'Jemur Diri'_ (nama yang sungguh tidak enak didengar) dan sibuk menutupi celana super pendek─nyaris _hotpants_─pemberian Thomas yang kelewat mengekspos paha putihnya nan mulus. Sementara itu, Reiner cuek bebek saja mengangkang-ngangkang di atap dengan hanya bermodalkan selembar handuk. Katanya dia ingin kulitnya cokelat seksi seperti Chris Brown, bukan Chris Jhon, apalagi Chrisye, demi menarik perhatian akhwat bernama Christa.

Tebak apa yang terjadi, sontak kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang sedang ditugasi menghapal juz Al-Qur'an mendadak buyar semua─terutama ustad Rifa'i yang mimisan dan berulang kali mengucapkan _'Astaghfirullah'_ atau _'Naudzubillah'_ serta _'Masya Allah'_ tatkala melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh di atap asrama─puluhan anak muda berpakaian minim berlarian cantik dan berjemur ala pindang di bawah terik matahari.

Atap asrama sukses dinistai gerombolan _Ladies _jadi-jadian.

.

.

.

.

(Mereka baru turun saat diancam tidak dapat jatah makan siang sebulan)

.

.

.

.

**Catatan Kejadian Tidak Terlupakan.**

Penulis: Ustadzah Hanji Zoe =) *wink*

.

.

.

.

"HANJIIIII APA-APAAN KAU MEMBUAT ARTIKEL MEMALUKAN INI DI _HEADLINE NEWS_ HALAMAN PERTAMAAAAAA?!" teriak Kyai Haji Erwin frustasi usai membaca koran sekolah _'Sekoting Today' _di ruangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, jangan lambat! Bapak-bapak petani ini sejam lagi harus bajak sawah! Pastikan sapi-sapi itu bersih tidak bernoda!"

"IYAAAAAA USTAD RIFA'IIII!"

"KALIAN MAU PROTES?"

"IYAAAAAA!"

"GAK USAH PULANG KALAU BEGITU."

"EH JANGAN!"

Armin dan Eren yang sedang merengut memandikan sapi-sapi pembajak sawah tanpa sadar ditaksir sapi yang mereka mandikan. (tidak disangka ternyata sapi juga doyan _shota_)

"USTAD RIFA'IIIII!"

Armin dan Eren dibawa keliling sawah dengan posisi kepala lurus sejajar dengan pantat sapi.

"Teruskan pekerjaan kalian!"

"Iyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

**Pair yang tercipta: Armin x Sapi. Eren x Sapi.**

_Armin Arlelt. Eren Jaeger. 15 tahun._

_Diculik sapi._

Nistah.

Biarkan mereka bermesraan dengan sapi.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Comeback again with Sekoting's fic. Yaaayyy! /gelindingan Maaf ya kalo garing, maklum lagi pemanasan bikin fic setelah sekian lama gak nulis /peace

Ini kenapa mendadak dari atap ke sapi? /ngakakberlian /pahamfailed Ibarat atap itu langit dan sapi itu bumi, jadi bagaikan dari langit ke bumi (?) Udah ah, garing demeks =)))

Gue gak bakalan bisa ngerasa tenang tiap kali ngeliat sapi...

Mohon tinggalkan jejak di **Review** ya~ =)))


End file.
